Yarne
Yarne (シャンブレー Shanburē, Chambray in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is Panne's son from the future, and a member of the Taguel race. Yarne can potentially be the brother or father of Morgan. His birthday is March 14th. His English voice is provided by Chris Smith and his Japanese voice is provided by Daisuke Endo. Profile As the son of Panne and her human husband, Yarne was born in the future as the first human-taguel hybrid. This made him a clear sign that the Taguel would survive. Unfortunately, he lost both parents at a young age. His father's death was particularly painful: he promised to Yarne that he'd return from battle, but died in the battle right after this conversation, breaking that promise. With the death of his mother Panne, Yarne became the new "Last Taguel" in the world. Though Yarne has immense pride of his Taguel heritage, he also feels like he's burdened by his "Last Taguel" status. Unlike the other children, Yarne does not mention having Panne's wedding ring, but is assumed to have followed suit. Seeing the opportunity as a means of self-preservation, Yarne joins Lucina and the other children to travel back to the past to prevent the ruinous future. Upon arriving in the past, separated from his friends, Yarne searched for strong allies to protect him and eventually stumbles upon the Stonewall Knights, whom he stays with until the revelation with Lucina at Carrion Isle. In Yarne's Paralogue, a turf war between the Riders of Dawn and the Stonewall Knights erupts. Chrom's army arrives to break up the turf war. When Panne recognizes the scent of another Taguel, she finds and approaches Yarne, who instantly recognizes his mother. When Panne asks him why he is with a bunch of random warriors. He tells her that, to help him survive, he tagged along with them due to their strong defenses. Disappointed in her son's cowardice - going so far to hide behind other "man-spawn" - Panne tells Yarne that she will be teaching him taguel pride through the battle. After the battle, Panne speaks to her son, happy to know that the taguels have managed to live another generation, even if it now carries human blood. Yarne is merely happy to see her again and declares that he is proud of his taguel heritage, which pleases Panne. Yarne joins Chrom's army, happy to be back with his mother. After the war, Yarne departs on a journey to find somewhere safe to live. Ironically, this leads him into many dangers along the way. Luckily he manages to stay alive through all this and lives a long life. During his support conversations with his mother, Yarne and Panne begin to build a relationship as a mother and son by making new habits and traditions, since neither of them have any recollection of their parents or traditional acts. In his support with his father, Yarne is worried that his father may cheat on Panne, fearing that if he does, his existence may vanish. Though his father promises not to cheat on her, Yarne is still unsure and suspects he will break that promise because he broke his promise to come home. His father promises him that he will never cheat on Panne and that he'll stay alive for the sake of him and the version of him to be born later on. During his supports with a female Morgan and a Female Avatar, Yarne shows his distaste about being treated like a cute little bunny and hates being cuddled and petted. He is also extremely ticklish. Personality Yarne is incredibly cowardly, timid and excessively worried, since his "Last Taguel" status makes him scared that if he dies, the Taguel will become extinct. In addition, he constantly fears that if his father cheats on Panne, he'll cease to exist, which he is also afraid of. Yarne also is afraid of anything, ranging from the enemy to insignificant things. He often tries to find a safe place to be in, such as being allied behind strong people or an area with no hazards at all. Like his mother, Panne, Yarne is able to detect friend or foe from a distance, as shown in a support with the female Avatar. In addition, he is afraid of hot water, as his dialogue with Inigo in Hot-Spring Scramble shows that it is his "nightmare", telling him that when he dries up, he'll catch a cold and die from it. In addition, Yarne also tells Inigo that the damp ground will cause him to slip and fall into a spring, cooking him to death, even though Inigo tries to tell him that the water is not hot enough to do so. When Yarne finally falls down into the water, he overpanics, stating that his fur is "hot, wet, clingy and gross" and that he's absolutely sure that he's going to die. Despite this, when he really puts his heart into a battle, Yarne is quite strong, especially when he protects someone he cares about. He is the loudest person in the army. In Game Recruitment Paralogue 13: NPC* or enemy**, talk with Chrom or Panne. *'''- If the player choose "yes" for aiding the Stonewall Knights. '''**- If the player choose "no" for not aiding the Stonewall Knights. Base Stats *Note: These are his absolute base stats. The actual base stats follow this formula: [(Panne's current stats - Panne's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + Yarne's absolute base stats] / 3 + Yarne's class base stats Growth Rates Yarne's Growth Rates are figured by the following formula: (Father's growth rates + Panne's growth rates + Yarne's absolute growth rates) / 3 In which Yarne's absolute growth rates are: |70% |50% |10% |45% |40% |60% |45% |10% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports Romantic Supports *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Morgan (Female Morgan can also be his sister) *The Avatar (Female) Other Supports *Panne *Yarne's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Yarne's father) *Brady *Laurent *Morgan (Male Morgan can also be Yarne's son) Class Sets Base Classes *Taguel *Thief - Promotes to Assassin or Trickster *Barbarian - Promotes to Warrior or Berserker * Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Inheritance from Panne *Wyvern Rider - Wyvern Lord - Griffon Rider Note: Yarne can be reclassed into a Wyvern Rider, but only if he inherits the class from his father. If his father does not have the class in his set, Yarne can only get a Wyvern Rider related class skill from Panne. The Avatar as Father *all possible normal male classes *Tactician - Promotes to Grandmaster Frederick as Father *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider Virion as Father *Archer *Wyvern Rider *Mage - Promotes to Sage or Dark Knight Stahl as Father *Cavalier *Myrmidon - Promotes to Swordmaster or Assassin *Archer Vaike as Father *Fighter - Promotes to Warrior or Hero Kellam as Father *Knight *Priest - Promotes to War Monk or Sage Lon'qu as Father *Myrmidon *Wyvern Rider Ricken as Father *Mage *Cavalier *Archer Gaius as Father *Myrmidon *Fighter Donnel as Father *Fighter *Mercenary - Promotes to Bow Knight or Hero *Villager Gregor as Father *Myrmidon *Mercenary Libra as Father *Priest *Mage *Dark Mage - Promotes to Sorcerer or Dark Knight Henry as Father *Dark Mage Quotes Recruitment Recruited by Panne (Mother) *Panne: "That scent... It smells like... Ho! You there!" *Yarne: "Gyah! Wh-what do you want?!" *Panne: "You are a taguel." *Yarne: "Yeah, well so are- GODS! M-Mother?!" *Panne: "Mother?" *Yarne: "Gah, you nearly gave me heart failure! I'd given up on EVER finding you! You wouldn't believe how dangerous it is here. All these swords and brigands... Anyway, I've found you. That makes the trip back in time more than worth it." *Panne: "So you came with that man-spawn Lucina, did you? Hmm... Explain to me why my son consorts with common thugs?" *Yarne: "Huh? H-hey, I didn't have a choice in the matter! You were nowhere to be found, and roaming around alone is a recipe for... extinction. I'd figure I'd be safe if I took up with some strong allies, and so I... Wait, are you angry? Because you look kind of ang-" *Panne: "OF COURSE I AM ANGRY! No son of mine will survive by taking the path of the coward! You're coming with me, I'm going to teach you some taguel pride, starting right now!" Recruited by Chrom *Chrom: "You there! Hold!" *Yarne: "Gyah! D-don't surprise me like that! I could die of heart failure!" *Chrom: "...I was standing right in front of you. Ought I have waved first, or would that have been too threatening?" *Yarne: "Oh, aren't we the jester! People die from much lesser things you know. It's no laughing matter! What if you scare me and I trip and fall and cut my head open? What then?!" *Chrom: "Er...right. Look, if you're so worried about death, maybe you should just surrender. I have no desire to spill unnecessary blood." *Yarne: "Wait, surrender is an option?! Wh-why didn't you say so?!" Event Tiles *"Ah a trap! Oh it's just some human junk..." (item) *"Why does everyone look at me funny when I make buck teeth? Mom lied!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. HIDING practice! ...What else is a bunny to do?" (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking *"Nothing feels better than surviving a battle. What do you do to celebrate?" (free time) *"Hey! What are you grinning about? Are you laughing at the poor, doomed bunny?" (happy) *"Please, you have to fight alongside me! The Taguel will die out without you!" (team up) *"Hey, what do you dream about?" (dreams) Replying *"I do self-preservation exercises in the woods. Gotta be ready for anything!" (free time) *"Are you kidding? I'm happy because you look strong enough to save me in a pinch." (happy) *"All right. But you take the lead. I'll do my bunny thing from the back lines." (team up) *"Not going extinct!" (dreams) Asking - Panne *"Mother, what do you need? We taguel need to stick by each other." (gift) *"Mother, you cut your ear! Will you make it? 'Cause if you're doomed, I'm doomed!" (concern) *"You have such great hearing, Mother! Why don't we have a hearing contest?" (train) *"Whew, what a relief to have another taguel around. What was life like before we met?" (story) Replying - Panne *"What? If we both die, that will be the end of our race! Let's just practice hopping, okay?" (train) *"Nope, no jolt. If I'd heard anything, I'd have fled the premises in a second!" (concern) *"Could you pop out some more taguel siblings? ...Ack, what! Don't scowl at me!" (gift) *"The future was terrifying! Every day I held my breath and waited for the end. If I died, the world would forget about taguel—about you. I couldn't bear that! So I decided to survive, no matter how craven it made me look." (story) Asking - Father *"Train with me, Father. I need to be strong to ward off extinction!" (train) *"Hey, Father! What was life like before I turned up?" (story) *"Father, do you need anything? I don't know what to get a human father." (gift) *"Father, you sneeze a lot around me. Are you allergic to taguel?" (concern) Replying - Father *"More brothers and sisters with taguel ears! An entire RACE depends on it!" (gift) *"Worried I'll go extinct, huh? Well, at least I have you to protect me." (concern) *"The future was the same as now, as far as I'm concerned - death around every corner! And I would climb trees or dig holes to get away from it. When you think about it, I've gotten a lot braver. Now, I actually stand and fight!" (story) *"F-f-fight? Well, all right. But promise you won't kill me off!" (train) Asking - Married *"(Name), I seriously love you. ...Almost more than life itself!" (love) *"You know, you would look stunning in rabbit ears... Not that you're not stunning now!" (compliment) *"Don't get hurt out there (Name). I'd die from grief, and thus ends the taguel!" (promise) *"What have you got there, (Name)? I hear something jingling." (gift) Replying - Married *"I love you, too. I'd hop to your rescue in a taguel heartbeat!" (love) *"You think? Then I'd better be extra careful not to kick the bucket!" (compliment) *"Don't worry I'm a lot hardier than I let on. I've got a whole race to keep alive." (promise) *"This? It's a Taguel good-luck charm. I got it to keep you safe." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, should I buy you bunny ears so you feel like you fit in? ...No? What, then?" (gift) *"Morgan, let's train together. If you turn out to be stronger, you have to protect me!" (train) *"What was your future like, Morgan? Were there other bunn...I mean, taguel?" (story) Replying - Child *"Anything I want? All right...will you wear bunny ears, since you didn't inherit mine?" (gift) *"Oh my gods! It's happening! I'm going extinct! Think of something, Morgan!" (concern) *"Oh, I just lived in fear of annihilation. The usual stuff... But you have taguel blood! No bunny ears, but you're still one of us! That is such a relief. ...Wait, no it's not! Now I have to worry about two people! Aaaugh!" (story) Level Up *"The future of the taguel is lookin' bright!" (6+ stats up) *"Maybe now I can stop being quite so anxious." (4-5 stats up) *"Yes! I'm actually getting better!" (2-3 stats up) *"Ack! If I don't pick up the pace, I'm extinct!" (0-1 stat up) *"I'm the toughest taguel in the world! By default." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I hope you're watching this, Mother!" Armory *"Something to keep me safe and sound, if you please." (buying) *"With each item sold, my sense of unease grows." (selling) *"Make it as strong as humanely possible!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"Agh! I've been stung by a bee! The last seconds of my life have begun! Nooo!" (misc) *"Wow! What is it about today? I never felt this good in the future." (surge) Greetings *"Aaah! Avatar! Don't startle me first thing in the morning." (morning) *"Aaah! Avatar! You almost made me jump out of my pelt." (midday) *"Aaah! Go easy, Avatar. I thought extinction was upon me." (evening) *"Aaargh! Avatar! Stay in your tent instead of scaring me!" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Today's goal is to not go extinct." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. I'm glad we're alive, but the day isn't over." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. I'm glad we both made it to nightfall." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. We'd better sleep before something kills us." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar! We should celebrate!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Aaah! Sheesh, Father. Don't startle me first thing in the morning." (morning) *"Aaah! ...Sheesh, Father. You almost made me jump out of my pelt." (midday) *"Aaah! Go easy, Father. I thought my extinction was upon me." (evening) *"Aaargh! Father! Can't you stay in your tent instead of scaring me?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father! Don't make it your last."" (birthday) Roster Panne's future son. Terrified that his race (i.e., himself) will go extinct, he has become a colossal coward -- but he might put himself out on a limb for a comrade's sake. The loudest talker. Born on March 14th. Help Description An enigmatic taguel who fears for his species (i.e., himself). Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"My foot's good luck!" *"It's all you!" *"Don't let me die!" *"Don't eat me!" *"Uuhhh! Bad guys!" *"Please win..." *"You got this!" *"I'll... Just watch." *"I'm too young to go extinct!" *"I'm with you." Dual Strike *"Take this!" *"Wide open!" *"And stay down!" *"Bunny kick!" Dual Guard *"Hey, that could've hurt!" *"Made it!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You saved my race!" *"You're a life saver!" *"Hey thanks!" Enemy Defeated *"Hey! I'm alive! *"Wait...I won?!" *"Is it over?" Critical Hit *"Don't mess with a bunny!" *"I'm gonna end you!" *"No, YOU go extinct!" *"I've got sharp, pointy teeth!" Defeated By Enemy *"Extinction..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Yarne - Timid Taguel : Yarne traveled the world in search of a safer haven, a journey that was ironically fraught with danger. Nevertheless, he said to have beaten his fears and lived to a ripe old age. ; Yarne and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Yarne, above all else. ; Yarne and Lucina : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially since Lucina was quick to dash to the rescue of every stranger. ; Yarne and Kjelle : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Kjelle insisted on facing every foe to better herself as a warrior. ; Yarne and Cynthia : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Cynthia wouldn't stop challenging brigands in the name of justice. ; Yarne and Severa : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger, especially as Severa continued to take on dangerous jobs to make ends meet. ; Yarne and Morgan : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't really seem to miss it, and the two lived out their days happily. ; Yarne and Noire : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done, but even that journey was fraught with danger...despite Noire's best attempt to steer them out of trouble. ; Yarne and Nah : Yarne tried desperately to find a safe haven after the battles were done. While Nah endeavored to steer them clear of trouble, they soon realized the best place was Ylisse, where their journey began. Etymology Yarne is named after yarn. His Japanese name, Chambray, is a type of fabric. Both are soft, much like his personality, and are not suited for battle-type situations. Both of his English and Japanese names also compliment his mother's (Panne and Velvet, respectively), as they are commonly used materials. Trivia *Yarne, for some reason, will not inherit the Wyvern Rider class from his mother despite the fact that the class is for both genders. He inherits the Barbarian related classes instead, indicating that Panne may have originally supposed to have the female only Pegasus Knight or Troubadour as an option. However, if his father also has the Wyvern Rider class, then he is not barred from the class. *Yarne's birthday is the same day Fire Emblem Gaiden was first released in Japan and the same day Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn was first released in Europe. It is also on the same day as White Day, a holiday celebrated in Japan and other countries that is very similar to Valentine's Day. *Yarne was voted the second least popular male character in the Fire Emblem: Awakening Character Popularity Poll in Japan. *Yarne's English voice actor, Chris Smith, is also one of the three male Avatar's voices. **He also shares his Japanese voice actor, Daisuke Endo, with Vaike. *Unlike the other children, only a tuft on Yarne's hair inherits a color from his father. The rest of his hair always stays brown, no matter who his father is. **The rest of his hair does appear in a slightly different color in his confession CG however; which depending on the tuft color will typically range from varying shades of black to dark brown. *Since Panne's reclassing options are gender neutral, Yarne is the only male child character who cannot inherit any skills from a female-only class. He shares this trait (albeit gender flipped) with Lucina. * Yarne's Critical Hit quote "I've got sharp, pointy teeth!" is likely a reference to the movie "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". Gallery File:Cham3.jpg|Concept artwork of Yarne. File:Cham1.jpg|Concept artwork of Yarne File:cham2.jpg|Concept artwork of Yarne File:TagCham.jpg|Concept artwork of Yarne in his transformed state. File:chambray coffession.jpg|CG artwork of Yarne confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:Chambrayconfession.jpg|Official artwork of Yarne's full confession. File:chambray.jpg|Yarne's portrait in Awakening. File:yarne hair.png|Possible hair colors for Yarne (portrait). File:Yarne confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Yarne (confession). File:yarne avatar hair.png|Possible hair colors for Yarne with the Avatar as his father (portrait). File:Yarne avatar confessions.png|Possible hair colors for Yarne with the Avatar as his father (confession). File:FE13 Taguel Untransformed (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as an untransformed Taguel in Awakening. File:FE13 Taguel Transformed (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a transformed Taguel in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Assassin (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as an Assassin in Awakening. File:FE13 Trickster (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Trickster in Awakening. File:FE13 Barbarian (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Barbarian in Awakening. File:FE13 Berserker (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Berserker in Awakening. File:FE13 Warrior (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Warrior in Awakening. File:FE13 Cavalier (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Cavalier in Awakening. File:FE13 Paladin (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Paladin in Awakening. File:FE13 Great Knight (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Great Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Myrmidon (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Myrmidon in Awakening. File:FE13 Swordmaster (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Swordmaster in Awakening. File:FE13 Archer (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as an Archer in Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Sniper in Awakening. File:FE13 Bow Knight (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Bow Knight in Awakening. File:FE13 Dread Fighter (Yarne).png|Battle model of Yarne as a Dread Fighter in Awakening. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters